Nowadays, in a one-piece electronic cigarette, an atomizer is usually fixed by a snap-fit connection plus a magnet or a threaded connection. In the snap-fit connection plus the magnet, one end of the atomizer is usually fixed by a snap-fit connection, and the other end is fixed using the magnet. However, the snap-fit connection may be easily damaged, and a large magnetic force is required to fix the atomizer, thus rending instability of the installation of the atomizer. In the threaded connection, it is inconvenient to assemble the atomizer, and such a connection limits a shape of the atomizer to be circular, thus limiting a design of the electronic cigarette.
To overcome the above shortcoming, it is necessary to provide a new electronic cigarette.